


Hunted Huntress (Dean Winchester Love Story)

by AshleyOtter24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Military Backstory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOtter24/pseuds/AshleyOtter24
Summary: Skylar Gilbert is not your average girl, she doesn’t dress fancy, or drink expensive wine; She's a tough country girl who is rough around the edges, taking shots of whiskey and drinking beer. Skylar is a 24-year-old ex-Marine, who has been through hell. With both parents being slaughtered by a Wendigo, Skylar and her little brother were left on their own, that is until Ellen found them hiding out in an abandoned house. What happens when Skylar crosses paths with the Winchester brothers, will it be more trouble than it is worth, or will this open her heart and accept them as family.Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural and the character, nor do I ow the pictures that I use for this story. They only characters I own are the ones that I have made. This story will not be following the supernatural story line, although I will be throwing in some things here and there. I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Skylar's P.O.V:  
I woke up to the sun shining through the window of my bedroom. Stretching I got up out of bed and proceeded to get ready for my day. Today is the day that my family and I are going on a camping trip in the mountains of Pennsylvania. After getting ready I grabbed my bag that I had packed for the weekend and went downstairs. "Hey momma" I said sitting down next to my little brother Bentley. "Hey baby, you already to go camping?" she asked as she put a plate of food down in front of me. "Yeah I have everything packed up, all I need to grab is my shotgun that Daddy told me to bring" I said before I started eating my food. The rest of breakfast was silent as we all ate. For some reason I could not shake this weird gut feeling that I had. I kind of just shook it off and continued to eat.   
After breakfast I went outside to help my father pack the truck with all our belongings. Not much was said between the two of use, but it was a comfortable silence. As my father and I finished packing up the truck my mother and brother emerged from the house. "Of course, ya'll come out when all the work is done" I said in a joking manner. My mother started laughing as Bentley gently pushed me to the side with all his strength. "All right boy and girls let’s get this show on the road" my father said as we all climbed into the truck. As we pulled out of the driveway, I put my headphone on and started drifting off to sleep, not knowing what events would occur over the weekend.   
****Time Skip****  
I felt the truck come to a stop as someone was shaking my shoulder. "Hmm? Are we here?" I asked in a daze. "Yeah now get your lazy butt up" I heard Bentley say with a chuckle. That little boy might be 8 but I will whoop his little ass. I got out of the truck and started helping my father unpack the truck, as Bentley and my mom took the stuff inside the cabin. "How about after we finish unloading the truck we go out and do some clay bird shooting" my dad said while smiling. "Hell, yeah let's do it, I bet I can outshoot you again" I said and shoved his shoulder. See my father and I are best friends; he is my role model and my hero. "Yeah okay" he said in a joking matter. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled as we finished unloading the truck.   
After we finished hauling everything into the cabin, I grabbed my 12-gauge pump shotgun, and met my father at the door as we headed out to the middle of the woods where we have our shooting range. My father set everything up as I got my baby out of her case and got her ready for the shoot. "Ya ready young buck?" My dad asked and I just gave him a nod and a salute. I raise my 12 gauge up and prepared myself. "Pull" I said after I took a deep breath. My father let the clay bird fly and I shot it dead on. "So, Skylar what are your plans? You're 18 now and out of school, what do you wanna do?" My dad asked to ask he got the next bird ready. "Well I wanna follow in your footsteps." I said and looked at him. "Pull" I said, and my father let another bird fly, again shooting it dead on. "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at me skeptically. "What I mean is I want to join the Marines and follow in your footsteps" I said and smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you baby girl" he said and gave me a big bear hug.   
My father and I did not get back to the cabin until dark, and by the time we got back to the house dinner was done. We all sat in silence as we ate, that was until we heard a loud crash outside. "What the hell was that" I asked and looked around the room. "It's probably a bear" my dad said dismissing it. That's when we heard the noise again, but it was louder this time. "Sky grab your shotgun and lock the door, your mother and I will be back, keep an eye on your brother" my dad said as he grabbed his gun and went out with my mom behind him. Bentley and I were sitting on the couch when we heard screams and gunshots. "Bub you stay here" I said and walked out the door. "Momma? Daddy?" I yelled as I was walking down the stairs off the porch. I am walking around the yard with my 12-gauge loaded when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and see blood. I shine the light in front of me and see both my parent’s dead. That is when the panic set in. I rushed back to the cabin and got inside locking the door. I guess Bentley and I are on our own now.


	2. Chapter One

Skylar's P.O.V:  
I checked out my surroundings as I made my rounds around base with my K-9 Blue by my side. I have been deployed here in Afghanistan for 4 years now and I finally get to go home. I cannot wait to see my brother, Jo, Ellen, and Ash. I have been enlisted in the Marines since I was 19 and I am now 24. After my parents were killed by a supernatural creature, I kept my promise to my father and followed in his footsteps. When I get home, I am going to join the hunters and continue to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I grabbed my tin of dip out of my pocket, packed it and put a pinch in. See being in the Marines with mostly all men, you become accustomed to many different things, especially chewing tobacco.  
"Let's go Blue" I said and whistled beginning to finish my rounds and head back to base. As I walked through the gates with Blue by my side, I saw many faces that I would miss, these people are family and they will always be family. "Aye Matt, meet me in the mess hall with the guys. I'll be there in 15 after I get out of my gear" I said as I passed Matt and the guys playing football. After getting into my tent I began to strip myself of all my gear and taking a deep breath. I took Blues gear off as well and set it on the bed. The one thing I loved about having a K-9 is that I get to take him home with me, he is my best friend and my battle buddy till the end. "Let’s go Blue" I said as I made my way out of the tent.   
I rounded the corner and made my way into the mess hall. Grabbing my tray of food, I made my way over to the table where all my brothers sat. "Sup ya'll" I said as I sat down, and Blue laid under my feet. "Ahh if it isn't little miss Alpha" Dylan said and smirked. "Listen here shithead let’s get one thing straight here I may be little, but I'll whoop your ass and show you that I'm the true Alpha" I said and shoved him a little bit. "So, Sky what do you plan on doing when you his US soil?" Matt asked as he ate his food. "To tell ya the truth grab myself a beer and work on my Challenger" I said and smirked at him. "You still gotta take me for a ride in that thing and let Dylan drive it" he said and laughed. "Dylan ain't driving shit" I said, and we all started laughing. That is when things got serious. "Listen guys, I'm gonna miss ya'll like hell, promise me ya'll will be safe and come home in one peace" I said and looked around at the table. They all nodded in agreement and we continued to eat in silence.   
After we finished eating, we decided to go out and play a little football for the last time. Leaving these guys is going to be one of the hardest things I have done. They became my family and I would die for every single one of them. But the fact is I must go home to my brother who had to grow up without me. Yeah, I got to skype him and call him but that does not make up for the things I have missed, I have a lot of lost time to make up for. "Matt pass it I'm wide open" I yelled as I ran past James with Blue running after me. I caught the ball and got a touchdown. Matt, Dylan, Nate and I did our dances while James, Chris, and Paul shook their heads in shame. "Ya'll got shown up by a girl again, Ya'll are a bunch of pussies" I said laughing so hard I fell to the ground.   
I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for me to go pack up my stuff. I walked to the tent and the guys followed me. I packed my gear and everything up while they watched in silence. After I was finished, we walked out to the trucks. I gave every one of them hugs then stood back and looked at them "Ya'll better stay in contact" I said, and they all smiled. I saluted my brothers and got into the truck with Blue. It was finally time to go home.   
****Time Skip****  
Blue and I got off the plane and it felt great to be home. I walked into the airport with Blue’s leash in my hand and went to go get my bags. Walking out of the airport I saw Jo's truck as I opened the door, letting Blue get in then getting in with my things. "Welcome home" she said and hugged me. "Thanks girly. Does your mom and Bentley know I'm home?" I asked and looked at her. she shook her head no and I knew I had to make a grand entrance to the place I now call home. As we pulled up to the bar, I got out letting Blue out then grabbed my stuff. Jo and I walked in with Blue behind me and that is when I saw everyone. "Oh my god Skylar as I live and breathe, you're home" Ellen said as she came up and hugged me. "Sky!!!!!!" Bentley yelled and ran up to me hugging my tighter than ever. "Hey little man" I said and ruffled his hair. At 13 years old he was almost taller than me, me being 5'4" and him also being 5'4". I saw Ash coming out of the back and I decided to be a wise ass. "Yo Ash grab your hero a beer will ya" I said and smirked at the look on his face. "Skyler you're home" he said and hugged me. "Thank god you're not dead" he said, and I chuckled. "Well you know me, I'm a tough bitch that can't be killed" I said, and we all laughed. These are the times that I loved. I am finally home with my family. No more missing out on birthdays or holidays, I am home for good.


	3. Chapter Two

Skylar's P.O.V:  
Beep, Beep, Beep, my alarm clock went off making me groan and roll over in bed. I turned it off and sat up in bed looking at the time. 4:30 am I guess old habits die hard. I got up out of bed and changed into some shorts, a sports bra, and my Marine t-shirt. Walking out to the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and then put on my running shoes. "Let’s go blue" I said walking out the door I tried to be as quite as I could and then began my cardio for the day. I ran about 6 miles with Blue, before I got back to the house and made my way to the garage where I had all my workout equipment. My everyday work out consists of 100 pull ups, 50 squats, 100 pushups, bench pressing 210 lbs. and dead lifting 200 lbs. After I finished my work out, I pulled out my phone to look at the time and it was 7:00 am, everyone should be awake except for Ash of course. I walked back into the house and saw Ellen and Bentley in the kitchen. "Morning young buck" I said walking past Bentley and ruffling his hair. "Morning Sky" he said and continued to eat his cereal. I walked to the fridge and proceeded to make my post work out protein shake. "Sky there are going to be two people stopping by that I want you to meet" Ellen said while cooking breakfast. "Okay, are they hunters?" I asked as I sat next to my little brother. "Yeah, I knew their father and they are looking for him" she said, and I nodded finishing my shake. "Alright well I'm gonna go take a shower" I said and headed towards my room.   
Blue Hopped up on my bed as I got all my clothes out and made my way to my bathroom. I took a 5-minute shower, like I said old habits die hard. Being in the military taught me to do everything as quick as possible, and not to waste any time. The fact is, is that any minute wasted could end in you being killed or worse. I got out of the shower and dried myself off, then got dressed for the day. I pulled my hair back and put it into a bun and walked out of the bathroom. I laced up my combat boots and grabbed my hat off my dresser. I was wearing my military green t-shirt that I became accustomed to wearing, and a pair of jeans. "Come on Blue" I said as we both walked out of my room. I got some of Blues food out and poured it into his bowl, while also filling his water bowl up. I sat down at the table with Ellen and grabbed some pancakes and bacon. "This is better than MRE's" I said as I dug into my food. "I can imagine" she said and smiled at me. "How's it feel to be home?" she asked as she sipped her coffee. "It feels good. I miss my boys of course and have to get use to everyday life again" I said, and she nodded in understanding. The rest of the meal was silent until Bentley came into the room. "Sky when you're done can we go work on the car?" he asked with a big smile on his face. "Hell, yeah we can. Someone is gonna have to teach you" I said with a big smile on my face. After our parents were killed, I had to step up and take care of Bentley until I enlisted of course. Our relationship has developed more, and we have become closer because of what happened. It is my job to teach him how to fight, shoot, work on cars and trucks, and to survive.   
After I finished eating, I washed my plate and cup ignoring Ellen's protest. "Bentley you ready?" I asked walking into the living room. He nodded and made his way outside. I whistled and Blue followed me out the door. "Bentley get all the tools ready, we are going to change the oil first" I said as I got into the garage. After Bentley got all the tools out, I popped the hood to my baby. "Okay Bub what you're gonna do first is take the filter wrench and take the oil filter off" I said as I showed him what to do. As I got the Filter loosened, I let him take it out completely. We then crawled under the car and I continue to explain. "Now take the ratchet and put it onto the plug bolt" I said guiding his hand. "Now loosen it until it's loose enough, then unscrew it with your fingers" I said as I positioned the oil tub. He unscrewed it the rest of the way and the oil came flowing out. "Nicely done young buck" I said, and we fist bumped. "Now you're gonna put the bolt back in and tighten it up nice and good" I said as I watched him work. I slid out from the car with him behind me handing him the new filter. Now I want you to take some of the old oil and put it on the front f the filter, then screw the filter on" I said as I watched him carefully. "Nice now all we gotta to is fill her up and let her run for a bit" I said and smiled down at him. After he put new oil in, I started my baby up and listened to her purr. God, I missed my car so damn much. "Alright Bub I want you to jack her up, put in the jack stands and take the tires off for me" I said, and he nodded at me getting to work.   
After he did what he was supposed to, I started swapping out the old breaks putting new ones on. I finished the breaks and was bleeding them out when I heard Blue start growling like something was wrong. I finished bleeding the breaks and stood up. As I was looking out into the yard, I saw a man standing there in front of Blue. "Bub I'm done go ahead and put it all back" I said, and he quickly nodded. "Blue stand down" I said, and he laid down. "Can I help you?" I asked walking up to him and whipping the grease on my pants. "Ellen told me to head out here to meet you, I'm Dean" he said and outstretched his hand. "Skylar" I said and shook his hand. "This is a nice ass car you got it yours?" he asked eyeing my baby up. "Yeah that's my baby" I said and chuckled as he gawked at her. "Welcome home by the way Jo told me you were deployed" he said and looked at me. "Yeah I was in Afghanistan for 4 years, it's good to be home" I said, and he nodded in understanding. "Hey Bentley" he said, and Bentley's head snapped. "Yo Dean what's up" he said and went back to his work. "You know my little brother?" I asked and looked at him skeptically. "Yeah we met a while back when my brother and I were here" Dean said and I nodded. "Bub finish up and go in a wash up, I'm gonna go check on my truck" I said and looked at him. I whistled and Blue followed, stopping I looked behind me "Ya coming or what" I said looked at Dean. He nodded his head and followed me. "Oh, and this is Blue by the way, he's my military K-9, don't worry he is a big teddy bear" I said and chuckled. I opened the other side of the garage and looked at my big beautiful Dodge Cummins. "This is yours?" Dean asked with is mouth wide open. "Yeah it was my dad’s" I said and walked to the driver’s side door. I started her up and made sure she sounded right. I let her run for a bit then shut her off. "You said your brother is hear right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well let’s go meet this brother of yours" I said and shut both garage doors. I don't know what it is but I feel this gravitational pull towards Dean. This isn't good I don't know him; I need to distance myself until I know what his deal is, I'm not letting my guard down that easy.


	4. Chapter Three

Skylar’s P.O.V:  
We were all sitting around the dinner table after Sam and Dean’s little visit. I do not know them that well, but I can tell you that Sam is sweet and shy, and Dean is more on the wild side, at least that is what I read of the two of them. Now if someone were to ask me if I trusted either of them, then the answer would be no, mostly because I do not know them so I would not put mine or anyone else’s lives in their hands. “So, what do you think of Sam and Dean?” Ellen asked from across the dinner table. “They both seem nice, but I don’t know them enough to trust them” I said and looked down at my plate. “Well I’d like you to stay away from Dean because he is trouble” she said and looked at me. “I don’t plan on hanging out with them or anything, trust me I will keep my distance” I said finishing my dinner and excusing myself.   
After I finished my dinner I was sitting out on the back porch with a beer in my hand. I heard someone come outside as I was watching the sunset. “Ya know Sam and Dean aren’t all that bad” Bentley said as he sat down next to me. “What makes you say that?” I asked looking at him from where he was standing. “I’ve hung out with them a couple of times when they were here” he said and sat down next to me. “Bub it’s not that I think they are bad people; I just don’t trust them. Let me just say that the Marines have taught me too much” I said and took a sip of my beer. As I was looking at the sky changing colors, something in my mind snapped. “Bub you wanna go mudding?” I asked and looked down at him. “Is that even a question” he said and started running towards the garage. Bentley hopped into my truck and could not sit still because he was so excited. “You get to pick the music Bub” I said and handed him my phone with eh aux cord. He put on my Brantley Gilbert playlist and we took off into the field. We were hitting mud holes for a good hour when I pulled back in front of the garage. “We are gonna power wash the truck before it goes into the garage” I said looking at Bentley. As I was grabbing the power washer, I heard footsteps coming down the stone driveway. “Hey Bentley, hey Skylar” I heard Dean say as I looked up. “Hey what are you doing here it is late?” I said starting the power washer for Bentley. “Sam and I have case tomorrow and we wanted to know if you’d like to join. And what’s with all the mud?” he said putting his hands into his pockets. “Well we just got done going mudding, and I’m sorry but I work alone. You and Sam are really nice, but I work alone and always have” I said and started spraying down my truck. Dean just nodded his head and walked away. I felt guilty, but I do not have trust for them, so for right now I just need to stay on my own.   
****Time Skip****  
I looked around the run-down village of Afghanistan as we passed through in the Humvee. I looked at all the woman and children who are under the control of any terrorist that crosses their path. Not everyone of the Afghan people like the fact that we are here, I do not blame them because they are scared; I would be too if I were in their situation. A loud explosion suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, and I switched back into warrior mode. I was sweeping the area looking for any possible enemy that could be around. “Keep a close eye out I’m gonna sweep the area for IUD’s, keep it tight and watch your six” I said looking at my men as they all nodded. I whistled for blue to follow me and started searching the road and surrounding area. Out of nowhere gunshots started to ring through the air, and before I could get to cover, I was hit in the shoulder. “I’m hit!” I yelled as I finally got blue and I to cover so I could look to see how bad I was hit. “Sky you good?” Matt yelled from where he was hiding. “Yeah it’s just a shoulder hit I should be fine” I yelled back. I started to rip part of my shirt off so I could tie it around the bullet hole. “Fuck I’m out of ammo” I said to myself punching the wall in front of me. “Watch my six, moving to the Humvee” I said as I started moving. I was almost to my destination when everything went black.   
I shot up from bed with sweat dripping down my body and my heart racing. It was all just a flash back. I lifted my shirt up and looked at the 4 scars on my chest, stomach and shoulder from the day I was shot and almost lost my life. Shaking my head, I got up and put on a sports bra and shorts. After I was ready, I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 am. I walked out the door with Blue on my heals and started my morning routine with my 6-mile run. No matter what the dream or flash back running always clears my mind completely. After finishing my run, I went to the garage and did my full body work out. I sat down trying to catch my breath when my phone started ringing. “Sergeant Skylar Gilbert speaking” I answered with a sigh. “Sky it’s Bobby I have a job for you” he said as his voice boomed through the phone. “I’ll be over in about an hour” I said and hung up walking into the house. It is time to get back to business, maybe this will take my mind off things.


End file.
